PLT 1 discloses as a conventional wiper system for wiping off deposits deposited on a surface of a window wherein wiper arms to which wiper blades are attached are made to move back and forth (in fan-like motions) about shafts in predetermined angular ranges to wipe off the deposits deposited on the surface of the window in fan-like manners.